ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The day the UNIVERSE stood still
-ATTENTION PASSENGERS. WE WILL BE TAKING FLIGHT IN LESS THEN AN HOUR. PLEASE USE SAFETY CAUTION AND WAIT FOR YOUR PILOT TO BEGIN THE RIDE. THANK YOU.- “Do we have to move, mom? From Highwood?” Hean asked. His mom let go of his father’s hand because of plane fright and said with a sigh, “I’m sorry, but some things, have to be done. We didn’t have enough taxes to keep our old house. And we’ve already been dealing with family troubles, you know that.” “But- we just can’t move. There are so many reasons; I just can’t explain how much I feel about this.” Hean sighed with no hope. Hean looked out the right window, leaning toward the window, and just waited on his plain green seat. He just waited. Hean looked at the sky, and said to himself, “If I only had a cellphone…” As the plane moved on, it became early evening. The sky was bright orange and the sea- it was dark purple. Hean was fast asleep, dreaming, no. Not dreaming. It was almost like having a vision…. Hean found himself in a dark room, far, far away from his own universe. He was in a room, with three red clocks making silent ticking noises, five lit up torches and two statues- of a kid. The statues, he could tell were a kid, but it didn’t look human. They looked like creatures that could morph at will. Hean stood up, and gazed at the statues. “Where am I?” He asked himself. As he walked closer, towards the statues, a door opened. Hean wandered towards the door. Around him, the background swirled in white and black transforming into a laboratory. Inside the laboratory, an inventor stood fixing a strange metal watch. “He broke into my laboratory. It wasn’t ready! What will I tell Azmuth…” The inventor said worried. “Hello? Can I help you, sir?” Hean asked. The inventor ignored him and kept working. “Hello?” Hean asked again. The inventor kept working on his invention. It was a small little rocket, that Hean could tell had a camera installed to it to stalk someone. It was red and blue, and shined deep purple. The rocket flew up, but then crashed into the ceiling. “NO!” The inventor yelled, flabbergasted. Hean walked over to the tiny little pieces of the rocket, tried to pick one up, but his hand went right through it. Then as he looked behind, a thumping noise could be heard right behind the door that he went through to get in the lab. The inventor paused, and said “Hello? Is that you Azmuth?” “No. But I’m sure you’ll be surprised who the guest REALLY is.” A kid walked through the door with black hair and a smirk on his face. He had a straight black sweater on with torn up jeans. The inventor gasped. “NO! GET OUT OF MY LAB, KANKER! GET OUT!” The inventor yelled. For some strange reason, the kid looked just like the one in the statues he had seen in the other room. For all he knew, he could tell his name was definitely Kanker. Kanker kicked some of the glass potions in his lab, making a pure mess, and then grabbed the inventor in the neck. The inventor gasped for air and then said, “What is it, Kanker. What do you want?!” “To please abort. PLEASE ABORT. PLEASE ABORT. PLEASE ABORT.” Kanker said repeatedly. Then the room flashed red, and he woke up to a plane about to crash into the sea. His mom and dad were screaming right near the edge, to a broken wall. The wall flew open and there was a huge whole in the plane. “DAD? MOM?” Hean screamed, getting worried. As Hean focused on his two parents, he started noticing passengers grabbing parachutes and flying out the plane. Hean rushed over to the last three parachutes and grabbed them. “Dad, Mom! Grab them! C’mon, we’ve got to make it!” Hean yelled. His mom grabbed a parachute and pushed Hean with him. They took off in the parachute, and started to land at sea. The parachute was bright green with a red x on the outline. The wind then blew hard, and ripped off the parachutes from Hean and his mom. They started zooming really fast into the water, until they crashed. Hean was completely under water, holding his breath not know how long he could to. As he hung on to his mom, he noticed something glowing at the bottom of the sea. Hean tugged his mom to come under, but his mom would only do one thing. Scream. Hean tried to reach for the mysterious glowing object, but it was too far. Then, with a final stretch, the mysterious object levitated it’s self-up to show that it was really a locket. It tossed it’s self on Hean and then Hean bolted up out of the water. He looked at the locket. The locket was bright gold, and it was in the shape of a weird hour-glass symbol. Hean instantly opened the locket to see if there was a distress message in it, but it formed into a ring on his finger, slided onto his arm and became a watch. “Mom! Look at this thing! It grew on my arm!” Hean paused to see my mom in terror looking at the plane exploding to pieces. Hean tried to search for his dad, but then he realized something- his dad was in that plane. “Oh no….” He gasped, his eyes red as the veins inside him. As his mom filled with fear, she grabbed onto Hean’s arm, pressed the dial of the watch and then it turned Hean into a strong, purple, heavy alien. Hean’s mom screamed in terror and fainted. “MOM!” He yelled. Hean picked his mom up not feeling a thing and went to shore. “This day is just getting stranger and stranger,” Hean said, “starting with that wacky dream I had this morning.” Hean said. He jumped up in the air and hovered. “I can hover? I’m like a super-Human!” He said. He picked up his mom, and then shot off into the air. “First off, I’ll have to find a hotel. Second, I’ll have to find out what this locket/watch is.” Hean said. Category:Super-Human Category:Genre: Action/Adventure Category:Hean 10 Series Category:Episodes